


The Problem

by ijustsit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Okay bye, SO SOFF, Very fluffy, and i'll add it, idfk, idk what to tag, if you're like emma you should add "this" tag, joshler - Freeform, like it's literally fluff, plz read it and tell me what you hate and what you like, soff kiss, soft, then just let me know, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustsit/pseuds/ijustsit
Summary: Josh Dun had a problem. His problem was approximately 5'9", had brown hair, and lacked any sort of knowledge of this thing called "personal space".





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! this is the first fic i've posted in YEARS so i'm very nervous about posting this. i hope you like it! i'm open to any and all feedback!

Josh had a problem. His problem was approximately 5’9”, had brown hair, and lacked any sort of knowledge of this thing called “personal space”. 

It wasn’t that Josh had a problem with being close to people. Quite the opposite, actually. Josh loved physical contact - hugs, cuddles, and...well, you know. Pretty much everything else.

The issue wasn’t that Josh enjoyed physical contact. It was that the kind of physical contact he was looking for with this brown-eyed “problem” wasn’t appropriate. So how he ended up in Tyler’s desk chair, with Tyler hovering over him so close he could nearly taste the redbull Tyler was drinking, was beyond him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Josh was putty in Tyler’s hands.

Scratch that. Josh was nothing in Tyler’s hands.  _ Stop thinking about Tyler’s hands,  _ he begged himself internally. Tyler’s hands, his fingertips callused from the force of pressing strings against fretboards, his fingers a graceful burst of color against the black and white of the piano keys.  _ Dude. Seriously. _

“And then I was thinking for this part, you could roll the snare,” Tyler said, turning to Josh for validation. His brown eyes searched Josh’s to read his thoughts.

Josh tried very hard not to think about how fast the distance between his and Tyler’s lips could be closed. Let’s just say Usaine Bolt would seem like a leisurely runner in comparison.

“Josh? You in there?” Tyler bit his gorgeous lip,  _ no, his average lip. Tyler has average lips. Stop thinking about his lips,  _ in concern.

Swallowing hard, Josh nodded. “Sorry, lost in thought. The track is great, Ty. I think it’s a great idea.” He stared ahead at the computer, ignoring the boy in his periphery.

Tyler quirked his eyebrow upwards but said nothing. Turning back towards the screen, he continued working through the track, explaining what he was thinking for various drum parts and asking for Josh’s advice.

Josh, on the other hand, continued working through his brain, explaining to himself all the reasons it would be inappropriate to ever even attempt to date Tyler, asking nobody for advice because no one could ever know about these ridiculous feelings.

“Ok, do you just want to do this later?” Tyler’s voice again broke through the cloud that had taken over Josh’s brain.

“What? I’m fine,” Josh responded.

“No, Josh, you’re not,” Tyler said, sounding exasperated. “You’ve been zoning out every other measure and we aren’t getting anything done. What’s your problem today?”

_ What’s my problem?  _ Josh thought to himself, eyes closing as he attempted to find some sort of reasonable excuse for his strange behavior.  _ Surely it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re incredibly beautiful, or that your face is so close to me I could feel each syllable of every word in that sentence before I could hear them, or that I’m pretty sure your lips against mine would complete me and that there’s only one way to find out but I’m never going to, or that- _

And for the third time that day, Tyler interrupted him. Josh’s eyes flew open as lips were pressed against lips. He backed away. “What the hell, Tyler?”

“Seriously?? ‘What the hell?’ What is your deal?” Tyler groaned. “You literally just told me that you wish you were kissing me, so I kiss you, and you freak out?? What fresh hell is this?”

Josh’s face turned bright red as realization dawned on him. Tyler realized it at the same moment. “You didn’t realize you said that out loud, did you?” Tyler stated plainly. Not accusing, just...understanding. Concluding.

“Maybe this is why we never give me a microphone?”

“Because you don’t know when you’re talking out loud?” The singer sounded amused.

“Something like that.”

“So…”

“So…”

They stared at each other. “So did my lips complete you, or…” And finally, finally, it was Josh’s turn to interrupt as he softly pressed his lips into Tyler’s.

Tyler kissed back eagerly. Lips moved against lips and Josh decided he’d never felt more right than in this moment. Josh grabbed Tyler’s waist, pulling him into the older boy’s lap. Tyler’s hands rested on the soft skin of Josh’s neck as the two boys began to understand every cliche lyric about kissing in any mainstream pop song. 

“You tell me,” he murmured against Tyler’s mouth.

“Now who’s feeling the syllables before hearing them?” Tyler teased. Josh felt - felt! - the corners of Tyler’s mouth tug upwards into a smile. “Maybe I oughta back off - give you more personal space.”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at ijustsit and feel free to yell at me any time :) hopefully i'll be writing more soon and i can almost guarantee it will all be extremely fluffy because im a fluffy gal.
> 
> special thanks to serena and ella for letting me force this upon them! love you lots!


End file.
